


Reversed

by Mags (MagsDuranb)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Clintasha - Freeform, Fanart, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsDuranb/pseuds/Mags
Summary: An AU reversed fic. What If Natasha have lost in the sacrificial game?





	Reversed

 

 _And I hear him every night_  
_In every pore_  
_And every time_  
_he just makes me warm_

  “The Widow” - The Mars Volta

 

 

 

The man he was, crumbled and scattered into the winds along his family. Five years took to twist himself beyond recognition, not magic artifacts nor mischievious gods needed.

 

Loki must be laughing to tears in fucking Valhalla (If what Thor told him is the truth).

 

Nope, better not going to that place. Too problematic.

 

It is almost preferable to think of Nat telling him she has nothing to forgive him for because she was not better.

 

Fuck that, she is way better. She has been relentlessly reminding him of that the moment he held her hand.

 

Brave, beautiful, stubborn Natasha Romanoff.

 

If there is some damn good thing he gave to this god forsaken world was her.

 

_“We are a long way from Budapest”_

 

He laughs for the first time in years, now he gets it, her fondness for that particular mission.

 

It distracts him from the uncertainty, the grief for his dusted family, for the death of his humanity, for leaving the Avengers and Nat behind, for just thinking about himself. He forgot his partner, his best friend, he broke his oak to her and she deserved way better of him.

 

There are no excuses in spite of how many she is making for him.

 

 

 

 

Red Skull (he has read the files) speaks.

 

**“In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul.”**

 

Natasha may be an spy, but the eyes that look back at him are so easy to read. He does not deserve that love but he is grateful. For the gift it is, for the sacrifice to work.

 

Maybe in another life, he thinks fondly.

 

This amazing woman deserves victory, deserves to reap what she sowed, to meet happiness and get her family back. Laura and their children will be there for her too. He just wants her to live.

 

She is not alone anymore.

 

She hasn’t been in a long time.

 

It’s not only him.

 

She is way stronger than she thinks she is.

 

 

 

They banter lightly and call on the bullshit, brace themselves, hands are hold, foreheads touching, hearts thundering and it begins.

 

He moves first. His style is nothing like before and it throws Natasha off. He is so ruthless, efficient and trickier than her and it ends so fast.

 

Clint runs pass her without looking back and she runs after him mentally calculating how she is gonna catch him middle air and that’s her undoing. She is still calculating when he turns, facing her already, feet off the cliff, a gun materializing in his hands; the net that electrocutes her, envelopes her body and pins her to the ground, she just can watch how Clint dissappears in front of her with a smile in his lips.

 

So happy.

 

So relieved.

 

So full of love.

 

_“Tell them that I loved them till the end”._

 

Natasha just can hear herself scream.

 

 

 

In Clint’s head there is a red halo.

 

She barely can restrain herself from join him.

 

Vormir accepts the sacrifice.

 

 

 

She wakes up in the water, a stone in her hand.

 

Clint’s soul beats quietly as if trying to console her. She doubles over herself and cries till there is nothing left.

 

She does not even know how she goes back.

 

 

 

“Where is Clint?”, Steve asks.

 

Her stricken face gives him the answer.

 

Wordlessly, she gives Steve the gem and dissappears into the corridors. No one has the heart (nor the words) to stop her.

 

Five years and it was for nothing, she thinks, numb.

 

She gave him hope and he died with hers.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest with myself, and despite my love for Clint, for the sake of these highest stakes, I think Natasha deserved the justice to live and get victory after all she did.


End file.
